Use Somebody
by supermegafoxieawesomehot
Summary: Like always she picks up on things a little too late. It might be too late for her and Arizona but she was going to fight like hell to get her back.


_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach  
you know that I could use somebody  
you know that I could use somebody_

Love was kind of like an enemy to one Calliope Iphigenia Torres. She was once a strong independent woman who knew exactly what she wanted. Then George came along and knocked her confidence down a few levels. Well more than a few he had practically destroyed her. Mark wasn't love he was a desperate attempt to become more confident in herself and for a while there is had worked. But along came Erica, and demolished the last shred of confidence that Callie had managed to hold on to.

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you_

Now there was this new women, a beautiful smart amazing women that Callie had against all odds fallen for and not just any kind of fallen for but head over heels, butterflies in the stomach fallen for. But here she was pushing the other women away from her unintentionally and yet intentionally if that makes any sense.

"I'm sorry." Callie whispered as she caught Arizona's hand in her own.

A tear slid it's way down Arizona's face and she shook her head. "I wish being sorry was enough."

With those last departing words Arizona left both the room and Callie behind her. She understood, Arizona deserved better much better than Callie was willing to give her.

Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat  
I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice

Watching her walk away Callie realized that Arizona was exactly the kind of somebody she needed. This women that rolled around in healys and always wore a smile no matter what, was perfect for her. Callie had no doubt in her mind now. Like always she picks up on things a little too late. It might be too late for her and Arizona but she was going to fight like hell to get her back.

Callie found her leaning against the nurses' station tears in her beautiful blue eyes that refused to fall. She was looking at a patients chart but Callie knew she wasn't reading it. Arizona had a certain face that she made when she was reading charts.

Callie grabbed Arizona's soft hand in her own causing her to jump a little. Without a single word the brunette pulled the blond into the nearest empty room she could find. She pressed Arizona against a wall and kissed her with all she had. It was slow and sweet and exactly how she wanted to kiss this woman for the rest of their lives.

_Someone like me, someone like me  
Someone like me, needs somebody like you_.

"I need you Arizona. I know it took me a while to realize that but you're exactly the type of somebody that I need. I want to kiss you like I kissed you until the day I die."

"Callie-"

"No, Arizona you have to understand. I _need _you. No more pushing you away only holding you closer. Not more avoiding you, I want you forever."

"I was going to say that I loved you Calliope." Arizona said gently a small smile grazing her deliciously pink lips.

_I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now_

Callie grinned and kissed her without caring that they where in the middle of the hospital surrounded by nurses, doctors, and patients all that mattered was Arizona and her lips and the fact that callie finally got that she needed Arizona more than she needed oxygen.

"I love you too." Callie mumbled as she pulled Arizona into an even deeper kiss.

It was that moment that the both of them were sure that what they had was forever.

_Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody_

I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see

A/N Hope you enjoyed my short little one shot. I was inspried while listening to "use somebody" by kings of leon.

I'm not sure How I feel about it. Give me feedback please??

Take me away will be updated tomorrow at the latest.


End file.
